First Date: A Colloyd Fanfiction
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: First date, feelings flow. R&R please! UPDATE 2009: Please remember this is very old, try not to judge too harshly!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all again. Haven't been active for a while, so here I am, back with my first ever mature fanfiction. Mature part isn't actually until chap 2, finally up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any characters attached to it, I'm just using them for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!

Tales of Symphonia: First Date

A Tales of Symphonia Colloyd Fanfiction By Zefie Kirasagi

Chapter 1

Colette squinted in the sunlight streaming down into her face. A voice behind her said, "Colette, you shouldn't look directly at the sun. It'll hurt your eyes." She looked down from the sky, at the red-clad swordsman behind her who had spoken. "Okay, I'm sorry." Lloyd gave an exasperated sigh. "What did I tell you about that?" Colette smiled. "Oh, right. I'm sorry." Another sigh. Raine spoke up from behind them. "When you two are done, the others have already gone into the hotel." Both teens jumped and rushed inside, under the sign that colorfully exclaimed, "Altamira Grand Hotel".

Later that day...

Lloyd looked up from a book as he heard a knock at his room door. Quickly moving to cover up the book that Zelos had given to him, he stood and walked to the door. He opened it to find Colette standing in the hall. "Hey Lloyd." Lloyd smiled. "Hi Colette. Want to come in?" There was a sudden loud snore issued from Lloyd's room, and he sweat dropped. Colette shook her head. "No, that's alright. Zelos mentioned to me earlier that you said something to him about wanting to talk to me." Lloyd froze. Half his mind was devoted to the thought of _ugh, dammit Zelos, you better hope you keep snoring because when you wake up, you're dead_, while the other half was saying _well, he started it, since you never would have, so ask her Lloyd!_ Colette cocked her head. "Lloyd? Are you okay?" Lloyd unfroze quickly, his mind racing. Not having made up his mind yet, the words came out in a jumble. "Wannagooutwithme?" Colette's puzzled look persisted, so Lloyd repeated himself, slower. "Umm...Would you like to...go out with me later?" Both looked at the floor, blushing, and Colette spoke. "You mean like a...d-date?" Lloyd nodded. Colette looked up at him, still blushing, but smiling wider. "Sure! Would 6 o'clock be good?" Lloyd looked up at her in surprise. "Really? Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure, 6 o'clock, I'll be at your room!"

And so, at two minutes to six, Lloyd found himself standing in the elevator, mumbling lines to himself. Zelos had suggested a few to him, which was why he wasn't reciting those. No, his were a little more original. That was about their only redeeming quality. "Colette, your like an angel...no, that won't work...Colette, you're_ my_ angel...nah, that's possessive..." Thus, with low hopes for the night that was falling fast outside the elevator window, he stepped out onto the fifth floor. He tugged at the fabric of his clothes; a pair of tan pants from Zelos, a dark red unbuttoned suit jacket from Regal, and a white cotton undershirt. His hair was still wild, as usual, but his hands were un-gloved. Raising a slightly hesitant hand, he knocked on the door. Colette's voice called from inside. "Just a minute!" A few seconds later, the door opened and Lloyd gasped unintentionally. Colette was standing in the doorway. _In a dress_. A white and yellow dress that went from just below her shoulders down to her ankles. Her hair was tied back in a bun, and her feet were wobbling in white high-heels. She took a few unsteady steps toward Lloyd, then gave an "eek!" of shock as she toppled forward. Lloyd, reflexes ever able, caught her in his strong arms as she fell. Colette looked up at him from his arms. "Sorry, it's these stupid heels, I can't walk..." Lloyd smiled down at her. "You don't have to wear them, you know."

The night passed well. After Colette had changed into her normal shoes, the two went downstairs and out of the hotel. Reaching the night side of Altamira, the two first set off for the amphitheater. There just happened to be a romantic comedy playing, which funnily enough seemed to feature characters much like Lloyd and Colette; there was a swordsman who was banished from his village, a clumsy girl from that village that felt strongly for him, and their friends who accompanied them on a journey around the world. The show wasn't far in when Colette noticed something about one of the actors on stage; a middle-aged woman wearing a half-mask. Her white hair was a bit crazy, and she was dressed in a black robe with old runes painted on it. "Hey Lloyd," she whispered, "Isn't that the Professor?" Lloyd looked up at the figure, which then laughed a maniacal laugh. He stared, then whispered back. "Wow, you're right! It is! I remember that laugh from the Temple of Martel, back home. It was the first time I ever saw her in Ruin-Mode." He pulled out the show program from his pocket, scanning the cast. "See Lloyd? Right here." Colette pointed at a name. "Raine Sage-as-" Lloyd sweat dropped as he finished for her. "-The Summon Spirit of Ruins

The show continued for a little while. Lloyd couldn't help but be amazed at how close a lot of the general details were to their own quest. For much of the show, he was also amazed at the fact that Colette was leaning gently against him. It was a nice feeling. Then, at one point, Colette straightened and whispered to him. "I'll be right back, Lloyd." Lloyd looked up, a small amount of worry on his face. "Is something wrong?" Colette shook her head. "No, don't worry! It's a surprise!" She stood and dashed off. Lloyd watched her go, then looked back up at the show. It

looked like the swordsman's group was facing a child. The child was standing in front of a large green-petaled flower without a stem, and the dialogue seemed to suggest that the child was trying to cure someone by sacrificing the flower. The swordsman was saying, somewhat too dramatically, that the world would be destroyed along with the seed if the child carried through with his plan. Lloyd suddenly recognized some of the words; he'd said them not long ago to Mithos himself. He was about to pull out the program again when there was a bright flash from the stage and a female figure shrouded in white light hovered into view. "My brother, stop your actions. If you should sacrifice the seed to resurrect me, the world shall wither and die. This goes against what my final dying wish to you was. I cannot allow you to do this." To anyone else, the person would have sounded regal and majestic, like a god of sorts. They probably would have written the wings on the person's back off as good special effects, but Lloyd knew better as he looked at the program. "Colette Brunel-as-The Goddess Lartel."

After the play had ended, Lloyd was escorting Colette across the bridge that connected the amphitheater to the rest of the Altamira night side. "You were really good Colette. You should have told me you wrote that play when we first got there." Colette smiled. "I'm sorry, Lloyd, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Lloyd smiled back. "Well, thanks. It was great. And the professor was pretty good too." Colette pulled the program from Lloyd's pocket and opened it. "Did you see who else was in it?" Lloyd looked down at where she was pointing: "Genis Sage-as-Mana, Zelos Wilder-lighting, Presea Combatir-as-Axeman #3, Special Thanks to Regal Bryant and the Lezareno Company for funding..._everyone _was in this! Wow." Colette nodded. Lloyd grinned. "Thanks a lot, Colette. It was a really good play." He put a hand around her shoulder. "So, where do you want to go now?" They had reached the end of the bridge. Colette looked around, then saw a large, well lit building on their right. "How about there?" Lloyd nodded, and the two steered towards the building. A well dressed man near the door held the door open for them. "Welcome to the Altamira High-Stakes Casino, sir and madam." Lloyd nodded at the man as they passed through the double doors. There was a small assortment of people around, including a large group at the Roulette table. Colette was attracted to the slot-machines. "Look Lloyd! Oh, I wanna try it!" Lloyd fished in his pockets for some of the gald he had borrowed from Genis for the date, handing Colette a few coins. She promptly inserted them into the machine and pulled the lever. Then something happened Lloyd had never expected; namely, Colette stared at the machine for a few seconds, then pulled the lever three times in rapid succession, and three seven's slotted into view. Colette looked at the numbers. "Is that good, Lloyd?" Lloyd stepped forward, looking along the key on the side of the machine. "7-7-7 is the highest-" He was cut off by the sudden deluge of coins that began falling from the machine. The coins filled the winning's tray, and began spilling out onto the floor. Several people nearby saw this and began rushing for the slowly growing pile of money. Lloyd dove for the pile, scooping as much into his pockets as he could as Colette did the same, pulling a folding totebag as from nowhere and scooping the coins into it. The coins kept falling from the machine, and the crowd was nearly on them. Colette scooped a last handful of coins into the bag, zipping it shut, as Lloyd stuffed a few more into his pockets, then helped her up from the floor. Then he saw the crowd rushing towards them. "Uh-oh. Run for it!" He grabbed one handle of the bag while Colette grabbed the other, then the two took off as fast as they could, through the double doors and outside into the night air. The man that had greeted them saw them rush past with the bag clinking with money. He quickly turned and closed the double doors, locking them from the outside and locking the crazed unlucky gamblers inside. "Don't worry sir and madam, your winnings are safe." The two stopped running, and Lloyd quickly moved back to the man. Digging into his pockets, he deposited a large handful of coins into the man's hands. "Thanks!" He rushed back to Colette, helping her lift the bag. As they loaded it onto the Altamira Express and as the monorail began to move, they heard the man shout, "Thank you and do come again!" Then there was a splintering sound, and a large amount of crazed shouting.

Lloyd and Colette laughed all the way back to Colette's room. Lugging the bag inside, they closed and locked the door. Lloyd collapsed in a chair, holding his stomach. "Did you-haha-did you see their faces when he locked the doors? Did you..." Colette deposited the bag on the couch, collapsing on the wide piece of furniture herself. "Oh, wow. I haven't had that much fun in ages!" She knelt on the floor, pulling the bag off the couch. Lloyd joined her, and they unzipped the bag, spilling it's contents all over the floor. Lloyd emptied his pockets into the pile of coins as he looked up at Colette. "How did you do that anyway? With the slot machine, how'd you get three sevens?" Colette shrugged. "I don't know, it looked like they were moving really slowly to me. Must have been my angel senses." Lloyd nodded, then looked back at the coins. "I've never seen this much gald in my life. There's gotta be at least fifty-thousand gald here." He looked up at Colette, who smiled. He helped her up from the floor, sitting next to her on the couch. Colette leaned on him, and Lloyd felt his face turn red. "Lloyd, I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for taking me out." Lloyd nodded, leaning his head against Colette's hair. "Me too. Thanks for setting up that play, it was really good." _Okay, you idiot, say it. Say it now or forever hold your god damn peace._ "Umm, Colette?" Colette sat up, looking at Lloyd. "Yes Lloyd?" Lloyd paused for a moment, taking in her appearance. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" He smiled as that irresistible blush he loved appeared in front of him. "I...thank you, Lloyd." Lloyd looked away. "You know, after all this time, all the years I've known you, I feel really stupid right now." Colette looked up at him, concerned. "Why?" "Because I never got around to saying what really mattered to me." Lloyd looked back at the angel, looking directly into her large blue eyes. "Colette, I...I love you." There was a long silence. Lloyd suddenly felt sick. _Oh crap, I shouldn't have said it, she doesn't love me, she's going to hate my gu-_ The thought ended abruptly as Colette replied softly. "I love you too Lloyd." Lloyd stared for a moment, then the angel pounced on him. Her lips pressed into his, and her tongue forced it's way into his mouth. She gave a small squeak of surprise when Lloyd pushed back, wrapping his arms around her as hers encircled his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever, and neither wanted it to end. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from the far end of the room. The two looked up quickly in the direction of the sound. An extremely angry looking Sheena was standing on the other side of the room, her face red, and her teeth gritted. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sheena leapt over a couch, pointing an accusing finger at Colette. "With **_her!_** You're going with **_her!_**" Lloyd looked confused fr a second, then remembered an obscure fact: Sheena was the only one whose name wasn't in the program for Colette's play. The play was obviously for the date, and the rest of the group had been okay with being a part of it. If Sheena didn't want to be in it, that could only mean..._crap, Sheena likes me and doesn't want me to be with Colette! Oh crap, I am soooo screwed._ Sheena rushed towards the two again, leaping over the coffee table. She would have made it, had she not slipped on the money pile and fell backwards to the floor. Colette and Lloyd stood up fast, and Lloyd ran to the door from the room. Unfortunately, in place of the handle was melted slag, with an unfazed paper seal wrapped around it. Sheena had apparently thought ahead. Lloyd turned around, just as Sheena was standing up. Lloyd moved in front of Colette, holding his hands up. "Sheena...just calm down, okay? Calm down." But this only angered the female ninja more. "CALM DOWN! THE MAN I LOVE JUST TOLD ANOTHER GIRL HE LOVES HER AND SHE LOVES HIM BACK! CALM DOWN! I'M PISSED, DAMMIT!" She pointed a finger at Colette. "I challenge you for Lloyd! If I win, I take him for myself." Colette stepped around from behind Lloyd, glaring at Sheena with an intensity that Lloyd had never seen in her. Even her voice seemed different as she said, "Fine, but if I win, Lloyd stays with me and you have to do whatever I say for a whole day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, wow I got this up fast. Chapter 3 coming soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, I'm just using it's characters for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Lloyd paled as he though of Colette with that kind of power over Sheena for a whole day. He knew the kinds of humiliating things Colette would probably do to Sheena. Then again, he didn't want Sheena taking him away from Colette by force. "Umm, do I get a say in this? Because I love Colette." Colette smiled back at him, then looked back at an even more furious Sheena. "Sheena, what kind of challenge do you want to have?" Sheena thought for a moment, then shouted, "Strip match!" Lloyd's mouth dropped; Zelos had mentioned this Mizuho women's challenge to him before. "Wha! Waitaminute, you..." He tapered off in surprise as Colette removed her shoes. "Colette? Are you sure?" Colette nodded. Sheena removed her boots, tossing them aside. Lloyd suddenly felt himself frozen in place as Sheena grinned. He tried to move, but it was all he could do just to talk. "Dammit, I'm...stuck." Colette spun around to face him. "What's wrong Lloyd?" Lloyd's eyes widened. "Colette, look out!" Sheena's hands suddenly came up under Colette's armpits, lifting the girl off the ground. Colette's feet beat the air as she was hoisted above the ninja's head, who carried her to the large bed not far away. Lloyd could suddenly move, as he realized what had happened previously; Sheena had trapped him there, then used Colette's distraction to her advantage. He rushed toward the bed, but once he got to barely ten feet from it, his body froze up again. Sheena tossed Colette onto the bed, then leapt onto it, grabbing at the angel's dress. Colette somehow spun out of her grip, grabbing Sheena's gi. She pulled hard, and the front of the gi fell open. Colette stripped off the rest of it, leaving Sheena's chest only covered by bandages wrapped around her breasts. The ninja looked shocked for a moment, then somehow turned Colette on her back and positioned herself so Colette's legs were in the air. Sheena pulled at Colette's dress, lifting the skirt so Colette's butt was in the air, her white panties clearly showing. Sheena spread Colette's legs, then held her hands over Colette's panty-covered bottom. "This is for kissing my Lloyd!" Then her hands came down, spanking Colette repeatedly. Colette cried out at each short slap Sheena delivered to her butt. Then she did something Lloyd had never heard her do before: she swore. "You kinky...BITCH!" Colette's hands moved wildly, clawing at Sheena's back. Her hands found the back of the bandages, and she ripped through them. Sheena quickly stopped her punishment with a gasp as her hands flew to cover her breasts as they bounced free. Colette quickly turned the tables on the Mizuho woman, flipping her off herself and into a standing position at the edge of the bed. Lloyd watched in amazement as the apparently-not-so-peaceful angel reached for the back of Sheena's black pants and pulled. The woman, kept one hand covering her breasts while the other held onto the top of the front of the pants. This didn't stop Colette from pulling down the back of the pants, exposing Sheena's completely uncovered bottom to herself. Sheena looked back at Colette. "You wouldn't dare, you don't have the guts." Then she gave an loud "eek!" as Colette's hand firmly connected with her butt. The shock made her lose her grip on the front of the pants, and Colette tugged them all the way down. Sheena twigged, her hands flying everywhere, baring her for all to see. There was a sudden bright flash, and she had disappeared, as had her clothes.

Lloyd found he could move again, and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Colette. "Colette! Are you alright? Did she hurt you badly?" Colette shook her head, though her hands moved to her rump. "No, I'm fine. Just a little irked, that's all." Lloyd smiled. "I could tell. I've never _ever_ heard you swear before." Colette smiled. "Eh hee. I guess I haven't." She looked at the spot where Sheena had just stood. Lloyd followed her gaze. "Where d'you think she ran off to?" Colette snorted. Another first. "Oh, she'll be back. Like she's got a choice. She owes me a day of doing whatever I want her to do. Starting in, oh, about four hours at midnight." Colette's eyes were focused kind of funny. "I've got a few payback ideas for tomorrow. Oh, she's never going to forget tomorrow. I'll make sure of that." Lloyd laughed, then pulled Colette in for a kiss. She returned it gratefully, then, surprising Lloyd, pulled him onto the bed. She broke off. "Well, you got one show already. How about an interactive special?" Lloyd stared. "Are you sure, Colette?" The girl nodded. Lloyd sighed, then said, "Okay, but-"_ I can't believe I'm going to say this. Yup, no confidence as a man anymore._ "I'm not going to put my...you know...in your..._place_." Colette cocked her head. "But Lloyd, why?" "I don't want you to get pregnant, I mean, we're still only sixteen, that could make problems for us, and with the whole fight ahead against Mithos, I don't want anything to endanger you like pregnancy stuff." Colette then hugged him again. "Oh Lloyd, that's so thoughtful of you! Most guys would just not think about it and do it, but you actually thought it out! You're such a great guy, and I love you soooo much Lloyd!" She let go of him, then got a mischievous look on her face. "Just for that, I'm going to do something special for you at the end." Lloyd was about to ask what, when Colette moved to a crouching position on the bed. Her hands moved the see-through straps that were over her shoulders, sliding them off and moving the dress down to her stomach, revealing a white bra. Lloyd watched with rapt attention, doing his best to keep his hands at his sides. He said something on impulse. "Remember that time at the Hot Springs?" Colette smiled. "When Zelos tried to peek on the girls and you tried to stop him? Getting framed and then acquitted in the process?" Lloyd smiled. "Yeah. I have one thing to say." He reached up quickly and tugged at the front of the bra, opening it and letting Colette's medium breasts be seen. "You're no ironing board." Colette would have laughed, had Lloyd's hands not begun molding her breasts. His thumbs rubbed around her nipples and Colette lay back. Lloyd settled next to her, his mouth latching onto a nipple. Colette gasped at the contact, then moaned feelingly as her lover's tongue danced over the nub while his hand began rolling her other nipple between it's forefinger and thumb. The girl quivered without meaning to, and her hands reached up to Lloyd's jacket, pulling it off. Her hands worked at the back of his undershirt, sending it the way of the jacket. Meanwhile, Lloyd pulled her dress down farther, past her waist and down her legs, revealing the panties he had seen earlier. His fingers and mouth stopped their attention to Colette's breasts, and his head traveled lower, planting light kisses all along Colette's stomach, down to her hips. He ran a finger over her panties, and she gasped. The girl's hands moved to her own breasts, molding them a little, and she moaned again, but Lloyd quickly reached up and pulled them away. "Ah ah ah, that's my job." Colette smiled, her hands falling to the side of her head. Lloyd slowly slid her panties down and off completely, leaving the angel as bare as Sheena had been. There was no hair by the junction between her legs, a fact that pleased Lloyd as his mouth lower to her waiting neither lips. He gently blew into them, and Colette gasped. Unexpectedly, her hands shot down, shoving his head into the area. "Lloyd, stop teasing me." Lloyd smiled, then his tongue buried itself in Colette's vagina. "Oh! Ah! Oh, Lloyd! Ah, Goddess! Ohhh!" Lloyd's tongue flicked out over Colette's clit once, causing another cry of delight. He suddenly removed his face from the area, somewhat to Colette's annoyance. Then she felt his hand clutch her whole vagina, cupping it. His face came near hers and he smiled. Then he slid a single finger into her. Colette cried out, and Lloyd said, "Does it feel good? Then how about..." The finger began pumping in and out. Colette screamed as she arched her back, thrusting herself farther up to meet Lloyd as he added another finger. A third finger entered, and with the second finger, suddenly pinched Colette's clit, rolling it between the digits. "Ohhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh, Yes, Lloyd...OHHHHHH, LLOYD!" Colette screamed as she came with a jolt, soaking Lloyd's hand in her sweet juices. She settled back on the bed, breathing hard, as Lloyd brought his soaked hand up to her mouth, slipping a finger in. Colette licked the fluid from the finger. Lloyd removed the finger and the lips of the two met again. With a sudden burst of energy, Colette pushed Lloyd off, onto his back. She tugged off the rest of his clothes in one move, and her mouth moved to his crotch area. "Your turn."

Lloyd awoke the next morning to bright sunshine and the sound of the ocean. His arm curled protectively around the blonde haired girl breathing softly next to him as he sat up. Colette mumbled something, then her eyes slowly fluttered open. Lloyd smiled down at her. "Good morning, sleepy head." Colette smiled, stretching as she sat up next to him, holding the sheets around her gently. "Good morning, Lloyd." She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling up against him. Lloyd recalled the previous night's events privately, especially the last one. He put his finger on the tip of Colette's nose. "You know Colette, you're sweet, but you can be really naughty sometimes." Colette blushed as she replied, pulling his hand away from her face. "You enjoyed it though, didn't you?" Lloyd wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think?" "Well, if I'm sweet, then you're salty." "Oh, you bad little girl!" Both laughed, hugging each other tighter. Colette looked up at Lloyd. "Well, we'd better get dressed." Lloyd looked down into her eyes with a grin on his face. "That's right, you have a whole day of control over Sheena. Don't want to lose any time." At this, Colette quickly leapt from the bed, pulling Lloyd out with her. She grabbed their clothes and threw Lloyd's to him. "That's right! And I'm giving you one of those orders! Anything you want her to do, I'll make her do it." Lloyd grinned. "Can I include you in those acts? Like maybe..." His tone and motions made his meaning obvious. Colette swayed towards him. "Maybe. I'm in a good mood. She sure won't be by days end." Lloyd leaned forwards, planting a kiss on his angel's lips. "Oh Goddess, I love you Colette." He laughed. "You're almost as naughty as Zelos. Almost." Colette giggled as she pulled her normal white dress on, completing her outfit as Lloyd did the same with his red jacket, leaving it unbuttoned. The two headed towards the door, and Colette wrenched it open, somehow getting a grip on the now-cooled melted handle.

Lloyd stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor, Colette right behind him. Genis and Presea were sitting at a table not far off, while Raine, Zelos, and Regal all sat at another. Sheena was at a small table a short ways away. Raine greeted the two as they walked forward. "I heard a slightly biased version of what happened last night from Sheena." Zelos smiled up at them. "You don't mind if I'm silent for a bit. I'm trying to piece together an accurate version of what happened." Lloyd was about to speak a rebuttal, but Colette smiled. "I can do better than that." She looked over in the direction of the female ninja, who was watching her with a look of horror. "Oh Sheena? Come over here." Reluctantly, as if fighting her own body, Sheena stood up and walked over to the table. Colette smiled somewhat evilly. "Describe to Zelos, in detail, what happened last night in my room. After you do, go up to my room and wait outside the door." Sheena nodded slowly, gritting her teeth. She followed Zelos off to one side of the café area. Raine watched the two walk off. "My my, Colette. And here I thought you were a nice, little innocent girl." Colette tried her best to look innocent. "But I am, Professor. That doesn't mean I don't get my revenge." She turned and walked off towards the elevator. "Are you coming Lloyd?" Lloyd looked back. "I'm gonna stay here for a few minutes. I'll meet you back up at your room." Colette smiled mischievously, then stepped into the elevator, disappearing from sight as the door closed. Lloyd sat down at the table with Raine and the still silent Regal. The silence was broken with a question from the company president. "So, did you sleep well?" Lloyd smirked. "Fine, just fine." Raine smiled. "Colette seems to have grown up so fast." Lloyd nodded. "I know. Last night she did something...well, a lot of things I've never ever seen her do. But the main one was...well, she swore." Raine laughed. "What was she swearing about?" "At Sheena. Sheena had just done something somewhat kinky, so Colette called her a...well, you know which one is a female dog, right?" More laughter from the professor. "Oh my. Well, from what it sounds like, and from what Zelos has told me about these 'Mizuho strip matches', I'm surprised Colette had a perfect win. She didn't lose anything?" Lloyd shook his head. "Nope. Not until later." He stood up. "Well, I'd better get back upstairs, Colette will be waiting with Sheena." Raine shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask." She happened to glance over towards her little brother at his table. The table was suddenly jolted as she stood up in a flash, making to run for the table where Genis and Presea were engaged in a somewhat inappropriate lip lock. Lloyd didn't bother sticking around to watch what happened next, though as the elevator doors closed behind him, he had a feeling that Colette and Sheena wouldn't be the only ones to have a 'Mizuho strip match' soon. He smirked as he mused to himself. "Personally, my gald's on Presea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lloyd knocked three times. "Colette?" He heard a few muffled yells, accompanied by a low banging. Then Colette's voice returned, "Just a second! I'm...grunt...tying up a few _loose ends_!" Lloyd blushed at the use of words, his brain grasping at mental images. He heard the lock click and Colette's voice calling. "Okay, you can come in now!" Lloyd turned the knob, stepping in. The drapes were across the windows, darkening much of the room. The large bed had its own drapes blocking the view from it. Lloyd took another step, then saw Colette on the couch. She had a black robe wrapped around her. Her hair was draped back over her shoulders and her feet were bare as she stood and padded across the room to Lloyd. Both engaged in a long, dramatic kiss, with Colette standing on her toes since she was six inches shorter than Lloyd. As the kiss ended, Colette reached around to the handle, which had been somehow repaired by the hotel staff. Lloyd heard the click as the lock slid across. "Good idea."

He watched the angel back up, then slowly and seductively open the robe. Lloyd was very surprised to discover that Colette was wrapped in yellow ribbon that snaked around her body, covering the most _important_ areas. Colette twirled around, revealing her uncovered butt as she did. Lloyd came up behind her, wrapping his arms around from behind His hands molded her breasts through the ribbon, but she pulled them away. "Not yet. First, you get your show." Lloyd smirked, whispering in her ear. "I can't wait." Colette smiled, then walked off towards the bed. She reached for a tassel hanging from one side. "For your delight, let the show begin." She pulled, and the drapes over the bed parted like a curtain, revealing...Lloyd gasped involuntarily. A naked Sheena was sitting tied to one of the bedposts, with a pair pf panties in her mouth as a gag and with her hair freed from its usual bun, draping over her shoulders. When Sheena saw him, she took a look at Colette, then seemed to understand what was going on and began struggling against the ropes that held her to the bedpost. Colette laughed softly. "It won't work, Sheena. I made those ropes myself, trust me, they're plenty strong enough to hold you." "Imph gonph geph YOUPH!" Sheena yelled around the panties. Colette walked over to Lloyd and shoved him into a chair. "Just watch, my love, and be amazed." She turned and began walking toward Sheena, adding with a giggle, almost as an afterthought, "And have fun!"

She undid the ribbon around her slowly. Lloyd enjoyed watching his present unwrap itself, revealing those small but sensuous curves he was now familiar with. Once the ribbon fell to the floor, Colette clambered onto the bed in front of Sheena, who was now staring at her in cold fear. Colette giggled, resting her head on the pillow that was Sheena's breasts. "So, kinda wishing you hadn't challenged me now, huh?" Sheena nodded furiously, then began trying to talk through the panties again. "Legh meh GOPH!" Colette laughed outright, then placed her tongue the top of Sheena's left boob, licking a long line up to the ninja's cheek. "Don't worry, you'll like this. I guarantee it." Sheena began struggling again as hands moved towards her breasts. One clamped on and she stopped moving, seizing up. Both hands began molding and fondling the items that they held, and Colette's thumbs moved lazily around the nipples, never touching them but coming close. Her face came to one breast, and she began licking in circles around the nipple, licking closer and closer until her tongue finally found the nub. She closed her mouth around the now-hardened nipple, licking it thoroughly and extracting a long, anguished moan from Sheena. Colette giggled around the treat. Her other hand continued working at the other breast, gently twisting Sheena's nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Sheena's face was beet red, and she was continually moaning around the panties that still gagged her mouth. Sheena was barely able to keep her eyes open, but she was glad that she did or she would have missed Colette's head moving lower. She struggled again, knowing what was coming next, but Colette flicked out her tongue over the ninja's lower lips and the movement subsided as she seized up again. Colette laughed. "And now, the main attraction." She slowly slid her tongue into Sheena, and was promptly rewarded with a muffled scream from the woman.

Colette felt something soft drop onto her head; apparently, Sheena had gotten the panties out of her mouth because she was talking. "Colette...no, don-ah!-stop it!-oh, please stop i-ah!" Colette made no changes, other than to direct her attention to Sheena's now-erect clit, closing her mouth around it and pulling gently. The scream that erupted from Sheena surely could have been heard from miles away as the woman bucked wildly. Colette gave one last lick, then her mouth was filled with the ninja's sweet juices as Sheena came with a scream. Colette lapped up as much of the liquid as she could, then she came up to Sheena's face, smiling at the woman. "You taste great, Sheena." She whispered in the woman's ear. "But Lloyd tastes better." Sheena's eyes went wide as she realized what Colette meant by that. "Are you saying you gave him a..." Sheena was silent for a moment, then, unexpectedly, the ropes binding her to the bedpost snapped as she yelled, "YOU GODDESS-DAMNED SLUT!" Her hands grabbed Colette's legs, pulling them out from under the angel and flipping them over her head so Colette's area of pleasure was facing Sheena's mouth. Colette gasped as she noticed this. "Sheena! Wait, don't...ahhhhhh!" Sheena dove into the area, licking and sucking at everything. Her hands were on Colette's breasts, pulling at her nipples and twisting them while her mouth worked. Colette was screaming in ecstacy, and in discomfort with the situation. She thought she heard a muffled yell, and her face looked in Lloyd's direction. His hands were beating on an invisible wall of some kind, facing her. Colette managed to get two words out, directed toward Sheena. "Slutty...bitch..." Then her head was thrown back as she screamed in pleasure, her cum soaking Sheena's face and some of the bed drapes behind it. She was riding a wave of ecstacy, but even then Colette felt that all she wanted to do right now was rip Sheena's lungs out. She didn't get the chance as the woman disappeared with a flash. Colette's legs, which had been supported by Sheena, now fell onto the bed. Apparently the barrier had dissipated, as Lloyd's arms lifted her holding her against his chest. "Colette! Are you alright?" Colette nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm okay. Just...well, humiliated and irked beyond imagination." Lloyd cuddled her close to him. "I'm sorry, I tried to get to you, but she did that barrier thing again and I couldn't..." Colette smiled up at him. "It's okay, I'm sorry, that was supposed to be your show and this happened." The angel slowly lowered her feet to the floor. She looked at the clock on the wall, then at Lloyd. "Well, I've still got about nine hours of control over Sheena. This time, I think it'll be towards punishment." Lloyd smiled. "And this time, I'm going to make it interactive. Sheena's been a bad girl." Colette laughed. "And you say I'm naughty."

A few minutes later, both exited the elevator onto the café level. They stopped in shock at what was in front of them. Raine was on all fours on the ground, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and pink panties. A collar around her neck had a rope attached to it that traveled up to Presea's hand. Presea was sitting at a table with Genis, who looked somewhat amused and at the same time befuddled. Lloyd and Colette walked over to the table, and Genis noticed them first. "Hey! What's up?" Colette surveyed the scene again. "I assume that Sheena and I weren't the only ones who had a strip match recently?" Presea nodded. "Yes, the professor desired to challenge me." Lloyd spoke up. "Did you get hurt?" "Minor physical damage, cosmetic in nature." Genis now spoke, blushing. "Translation: She got spanked." "Anyway, have any of you seen Sheena?" There was a shout from the other side of the room as Zelos came running over. "Sheena's in her room. She's locked the doors and windows and claims she's protecting herself." Lloyd and Colette spoke at the same time. "From us." Zelos cocked his head to one side. "Do I get to find out why?" Colette walked over to him, and whispered in his ear. Within a minute, she was done and Zelos was grinning. "I'll have to store that memory away. Anyway, how are you guys going to get to her?" Lloyd pulled what looked like a hammer from somewhere in his jacket as Colette pulled a similar tool from her dress. "We're going to break the door down."

THE END!

Wow, what'da know, my first completed story for If I get enough requests, I can add in a final chapter for the whole Raine-Presea substory if you all want.

Special Mentions for some of the reviews I've gotten:

dRuNkEn: God bless this fic. Please write more.

(_Wow, I never expected one like that_)

Colloyd-fan: w00t! I love this fic! Its the best Colloyd fic ive ever read!

(_Yeah well, considering just how few Colloyd fanfics there are that actually bring the whole thing all the way around, and considering that there's even fewer that include the who Sheena-want's-Lloyd thingI AM NOT A FAN OF THAT PAIRING!I had to write this_)

AaronTheOverBurdened: OO! I dont think I've ever seen Colette in this light before!

(_Hey, If u was a chick and another chick was makin a go fo ur man, u'd be doin da same dam ting, brotha_)

Thanks again, and keep those Reviews coming! E-mail me for requests for the Presea-Raine substory chapter!


	4. Subchapter

Alright, alright, you all convinced me. Here's the Presea-Raine subchapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, I'm just using it's characters for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.

Subchapter 1

(Note: Takes place starting near the end of Chapter Two and continues through to the end of Chapter Three)

Presea was staring at her food on the table, though the meal was completely forgotten to her. _Genis...loves me?_ "Presea?" She looked up at the young mage from across the table, who had a look of mingled embarrassment and worry on his face. His face suddenly turned down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sor-" Presea leaned across the small table, placing one hand on Genis' cheek. "Don't Genis. Don't you dare take that back." She held his face with both hands, pulling it to her own. The two lost track of everything as their worlds merged. The only thing that made them stop was the enraged shriek that ensued from a nearby table. Both looked up in shock at Genis' older sister, who was bearing down on them alarmingly fast. Out of the corner of his eye, Genis saw Lloyd making a hasty retreat towards the elevator as Presea stood up to face Raine, who was nearly on top of them. The small girl glared up at the older woman, who looked about ready to strangle both children. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BROTHER!" Presea continued her glare as she replied. "He told me he loves me. So it made sense for me to kiss him." Raine's attention was now focused on Genis, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. "GENIS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING INVOLVED IN ADULT THINGS!" Presea sidestepped so she was between the sister and brother. "Leave Genis alone. All he did was what he felt was right." Raine glared at her younger brother. "He'll be feeling a lot more in a second!" Her hand shot out to hit him over the head like she usually did and he cringed back, but before anyone could see it, Presea's hand had flashed up and grabbed the arm, holding it back. Raine tried to shake the arm free, but Presea held it there. "Leave him alone, he's done nothing to you, Raine." Everyone present could see the change in Presea then; she had never called Raine anything besides "Professor Sage" out of respect. The loss of this respect was not, however, lost upon Raine, who brought her other hand up, not to hit her poor brother, but instead bringing it across the small girl's cheek. Presea's head turned with the force, and she released Raine's right hand. The older woman had a triumphant look on her face. One that vanished quickly when Presea looked back up at her, an angry welt on her cheek and a glare to kill in her eyes. Raine's strong demeanor reappeared quickly as both forgot about their surroundings. Raine's eyes glinted as though she had just remembered something. "Presea, I challenge you to a Mizuho Strip Match! My room, right now! If I win, you never even _look_ at my brother again!"

There was a long silence, interjected only by Genis standing up and moving between his sister and the girl he loved. "Wait a minute! Raine, what the hell are you thin-" Presea's hand fell on his shoulder. "No, I accept. If I win, I get control over her for twenty-four hours." Genis spun around. "Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you." He felt her lips reassuringly brush his cheek. "I'll be fine." Genis could feel the tension behind him building again, overflowing from his sister at Presea's last action. There was a hand on the back of his shirt, and he was hoisted into the air suddenly, while Raine lifted Presea in a similar fashion with the other. Presea was struggling; this position would give Raine the obvious advantage when they reached the room.

Unfortunately, neither the axewoman nor the mage were able to escape the healer's iron grip by the time they reached the room. Raine shoved the door open with her foot and stomped in, slamming it behind her. Her brother she threw towards the couch, where he bounced slightly and came to rest sitting. As for her opponent, she continued carrying her towards the bed on the far side of the room. She had almost reached it when Presea twisted suddenly, dropping out of Raine's grasp and to the floor. The young girl reached for the adult's orange jacket, actually ripping it from the professor's shoulders. The white tee shirt worn under it was clearly shown to be a few sizes too small for what was beneath it. Presea made a dive for Raine's black pants, but the older woman caught her by the back of the dress again, flinging her onto the bed then diving after her. Raine pinning her to the mattress face down, then sat on the girl's back so she was facing away from her. Raine reached down and slowly lifted Presea's skirt, revealing the girl's blue panties. What she saw on them angered her again: it appeared that Presea had tried to sew a picture of herself kissing Genis _onto her own panties_. Raine grabbed the clothing in question, yanking them down and off, leaving Presea's bottom bare squarely in front of her. The girl had enough time to glance up before she let out a surprised yelp as Raine's hand came down on her butt hard. The other hand followed as the two alternated, spanking the poor Presea without mercy. Genis, meanwhile, had managed to get himself out from being wedged in the seat cushions of the couch. He stood, and happened to glance at the bed, where his sister was busy laying waste to his girlfriend's now-red rear end. He just stood still for a minute, his loyalty to his sister battling his love for Presea. (Take a wild guess which won). Then he rushed at the bed, diving at Raine and shoving her off Presea, who quickly got off her stomach and pulled her skirt back down to cover her butt. Raine was about to turn on whomever had attacked her, when she realized that it was her brother, who was now quickly retreating off the other side of the bed. Her momentary shock was all Presea needed to go at her, grabbing her black pants and shoving them past the professor's knees, tugging them out from under the woman. Raine shrieked as her black lace panties were revealed, he hands trying to reach back at Presea. Before she could grip anything, Presea grabbed her shirt and tugged it over her head, showing a black lace bra to match the panties.

The professor was still for a moment, then she lost it, spinning around and grabbing Presea's legs, hoisting them into the air. Her head shot forwards, about to bury itself between the girl's legs in an attempt to sap the axewoman's strength. Suddenly, something slammed into her back, and she heard Genis' voice. "Don't you DARE touch her there, Raine!" Genis had his arms wrapped around her neck, trying to hold her back from Presea, who was visibly shaken from what his sister has just tried to do. The shock was replaced with anger as the girl grabbed Raine by the back of her bra. As Genis released his hold, Presea slammed Raine into the mattress, taking a seat on the woman as had been done to her. Raine knew what was coming and began to struggle, but Presea's small hands began their work, extracting unfamiliar yelps from the woman. Presea looked up at Genis, who was kneeling on the bed close by. "Genis? Would you like to try?" Genis' eyes widened as he was torn between anger and what seemed moral. He spoke out loud. "To hell with what's moral, she deserves this." He crawled to his sister's butt, raising a hand over it. "This is for all the times you spanked me!" His hand came down and Raine yelled. Both children continued spanking the woman, their anger at her fueling them. A few moment's later, Presea got off the professor, grabbing her bra and ripping it off while Genis tugged her panties down and off. Presea forced her to roll over, revealing everything from head to toe. The axewoman unexpectedly slapped Raine's breasts, extracting a final yelp from the woman. "Alright Raine, I won. I get control over you for one twenty-four hour day." Raine sat up, grumbling as her hands moved to cover herself belatedly. Presea spoke again. "Go to the bathroom cupboard and open it. Put on the clothes in there, then wait in the bathroom for us to come get you." The woman stood slowly, moving as though fighting against her body, still covering her privates.

Once the door to the bathroom was closed, Genis dove at Presea, hugging her tightly. "You did it! You beat her!" Presea hugged him back. "I couldn't have done it without you, Genis. You chose me over your sister. That must have taken a lot." "Well, if I thought about it too much, I never would've been able to do it. I just...loved you more." Presea replied by pressing her lips to the young mage's. Both fought for control of the other's mouth. Genis won, sliding his tongue into Presea's mouth, meeting her tongue and allowing his to _get acquainted_ with it. Both eventually separated, donning deep crimson blushes. What Genis hadn't expected was for Presea to reach up to her dress button's, slowly unbuttoning the dress. "Presea, are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure Genis." "Alright, but I don't want you to get pregnant, so I'm not going to put..._it_ in _there_." Presea smiled. "You're so thoughtful, Genis. That's one of the reason's why I love you so much." She undid the last button, and the dress fell from her shoulders, leaving her as bare as Raine had been. She wore no bra, her breasts small enough to not need them. She pulled the ribbons from her hair, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Genis just stared, then said, "You-you're beautiful, Presea." The girl moved forwards to him, her hands sliding under his shirt. "I want to see what's under this. Now." She slowly pulled the shirt over his head. She gazed at his muscular chest, probably toned from their journey. She planted kisses up and down his chest, causing him to moan involuntarily. Genis pulled her face to his, kissing her again. As she sat next to him, his hands felt for her small breasts, finally closing around one. Presea tensed up for a second, then softened as the hand gently caressed her chest. Genis's other arm was around her, supporting her reassuringly. His hand traveled from her breast down to between her legs, gently rubbing the outside of her lower lips up and down. Presea blushed deeply, her eyes watching in rapt attention, her breath coming in short gasps. She suddenly threw herself back, her back arching, her eyes closing as she screamed as Genis's fingers slid into her. The digits slid in and out, Genis focusing on his task while also holding Presea with his right arm. The fingers kept going in and out, eventually rubbing up against a small hard nub. This extracted another scream from Presea, which was silenced by Genis locking his mouth onto hers. There was a final rub, and Presea screamed his name around his tongue as she came, soaking his hand. Once she had calmed down, the girl pushed him down onto the bed. Her legs were suddenly above his shoulders as her head went down to his crotch. Obviously, this surprised Genis as her hands found his blue shorts. "Presea! What are you doing?" Presea smiled. "I want you to feel like I just did." She pulled the pants and boxers down all at once, pleasantly surprised to find his length already hard. Her hands stroked it, extracting a moan from the boy. Genis felt like he had to do something. That was when he noticed the fact that Presea had overlooked: in her positioning to get to his crotch, she had unintentionally straddled his head with her legs. He reached up, grabbing a firm hold on her bottom that was in the air above his chest. Presea stopped moving at this, gasping. "Genis? What are you do-ah!" Genis pulled her down onto him and his tongue flicked out over her leg, slowly moving up it. Presea was trying to move, trying to do something. "Genis, wait, don't do that, wait, d-ahhhhhh!" The young mage's tongue licked her still wet slit fully, causing her to moan loudly. Genis slid is tongue into her, and Presea screamed, shaking. She continued to move, trying to get back to her original task and give him pleasure, but he held her bottom firm, keeping her above him. His tongue lashed across her clit more, faster and faster, until, for the second time that night, she screamed so loud it must have been heard miles away as her juices flowed out. Genis lapped up as much as he could. Letting go of Presea, she immediately dove forward back to his crotch. "Oh, Genis, I'll get you for that!" Her mouth closed around her target, and she smiled, pleased, at the shudder that shook her lover. She continued, licking and sucking all over Genis' length. There was a single shout of "Presea!" and her mouth was filled with a pleasantly salty substance. She swallowed it all, turning her body around so she faced Genis. Genis made sure he kept her hole away from his fluids as they kissed again, relishing in the moment. "Goddess, I love you Presea." "I love you more, Genis. You taste wonderful." "So do you."

The two eventually got off the bed, dressing again. Once they were clothed, Presea called to Raine, who was still in the bathroom. "Raine, you can come out now." The door opened and Raine stepped out. Genis' mouth dropped open. His sister was dressed in a white tee-shirt and pink panties. Around her neck was a collar with a rope dangling down from it. Presea walked over to the woman. "On all fours." Raine paused, then got onto her hand and knees. Presea took the rope like a leash and led Genis and Raine out of the room. Once they were in the elevator, Genis looked over at Presea. "Boy, I never want to get on your bad side, Presea." The girl only smiled mischievously in reply. "Perhaps you should do it on purpose sometime, Genis. Just to see what I might do." Genis grinned back at her. "Now now, don't turn into Zelos on me."

And thus we come to the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it(pervs). Please still R&R, and spread the word that someone has actually written this story! I have slaved for you, the readers! Anyway, that stuff aside, I'll be writing another story soon, not in this one but completely separate, for some of the less seen pairings(try and guess which ones): Prelette, Gaine, Regicia, Shaine, Shelette. That'll give you all something to look forward to. Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!

(By the way, just as a side note for anyone who actually cares, I'm a girl and I write this shit!)

Zefie Kirasagi


End file.
